User blog:Amontgomery1432/Daft Punk vs Deadmau5 - Epic Rap Battles of Gomery Season 1
Welcome to the 9th installment of Epic Rap Battles of Gomery. This battle features Daft Punk, techno rock duo, versus Deadmau5, techno rock guy whom Skrillex ripped off, to see who has the better techno music. I've been wanting to see ERB use either of these characters, but they used Skrillex instead, so I'm doing the battle. Hope ya'll enjoy! George Watsky as Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo (lyrics in italics) Zach Sherwin as Thomas Bangalter (lyrics in bold) '''(when both are rapping, lyrics in normal font) Nice Peter as Deadmau5 '''The Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GOMERY!! DAFT PUNK!! VS!! DEADMAU5!! BEGIN!! Daft Punk: It's Daft Punk in the house! Here to beat the wannabe Mickey Mouse! I spit a lyrical flood; This hot-headed dork will get doused! You just ripped off our style of music and claimed it to be your own! Prepare for lyrical Disc Wars as we destroy this carbon clone! With those giant ears, can you not hear that you suck? You're facing the masters of techno and you'll need more than luck! We're in the Prime Time of Our Lives! We'll leave you lyrically Burnin'! ''' '''Let us give you a music lesson! Sit back, watch and learn! Deadmau5: Prime Time of Your Live? Are you freaking kidding me? We haven't heard from either of you since TRON: Legacy! Go back to Paris, where you belong, you second-rate amateurs! I thought I knew what terrible music was, until I heard yours! You're just a disgraceful duo of dolts in horrible robot hemlets! Everyone knows I'm better than you! It's a fact! Deal with it! It Sounds Like we got these two losers trying to do what I do! It's sad that Kanye West did your song better than you! Daft Punk: What Da Funk are you thinking trying to step up to us? You're just a chump with a bad name! I don't understand the fuss! We've been Around the World and back! Our fans will leave yours for dead! You don't stand a chance against us! Punk, you're about to get Derezzed! ' ''You're the worst musician we've ever seen! '''Your only fans are teens! Your music sounds like it was composed by monkey with too much caffeine! You can't defeat Daft Punk! We're the best musicians around! You've been around for Too Long and now we'll put you underground! Deadmau5: If you think you're good musicians, let me tell you that you're wrong! I'd beat you 7 times over but your deaths shouldn't take that long! Go on another decade-long hiatus! No one will miss ya! With all your crappy songs, it doesn't take much effort to diss ya! This battle's coming Full Circle and these two fools have lost this brawl! Challenging me to a battle? Well, your name says it all! So before you come to battle with Deadmau5, just remember, That these rhymes I'm spitting are colder than the middle of December! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GOMERY!! Poll: Who won the battle? Daft Punk Deadmau5 Hint to next battle: Fictional, comedic anchormen. Check Out More of My Battles! Category:Blog posts